projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Path Of The Ancients
|image = NPC Elissar.png|objective = Craft The Ether Amulet and turn it in to Elissar or Varkahn.|reward = Elissar's Ring Blade of the Ancients Cursed Axe of the Ancients}}The Path of the Ancients is a quest in Salt. It is activated upon reading the book "Amulet Locations Text". This quest can be quite difficult to achieve but the rewards are worth it. Description Walkthrough First, the player need to find the book "Amulet Locations Text". This book can only be found when opening an ancient sarcophagus while wearing the gauntlets of Revelation. The player will receive the Black Summoning Stone and White Summoning Stone along with the book. According to the text, you will need to find three amulets: Spirit of Stone, Flesh of Stone, and Mind of Stone. Combine three of these to create The Ether Amulet. Then, using the summoning stones, you can turn the amulet either to Elissar or Varkahn. How to find each amulets: * Craft the Ancient Flute, with 1 Ancient Metal and 1 Volatile Ore. Play it to gain the effect "Song of Stone" for 2 minutes, enabling the player to loot the Spirit of Stone from "an innocent creature" (eg. Deer, Birds). * Equip the Gauntlets of Revelation, and go to an Uninhabited Island at night. Kill some "corrupted creatures" (eg. Small Spiders), the player will have the chance to loot the Flesh of Stone from them. * Set sail into the Ocean, where you can see big waves. The player has a relatively high chance of fishing up an Ancient Riddle Box. Based on its description "light from the night", craft it with 1 Moonrock Ore Shard to open it to get the Mind of Stone. The player can craft The Ether Amulet with the three said necklaces. At night, the player can use the Black Summoning Stone to summon Varkahn and the White Summoning Stone to summon Elissar. The player can choose to turn the Amulet in to Varkahn or Elissar, and the result varies. * If the player turns in the Amulet to Elissar, Elissar will take The Ether Amulet away, and give the player the legendary Blade of the Ancients and the epic Elissar's Ring. The player will receive the message "The summoning stone has lost its power". The two stones will disappear from the player's inventory, render it impossible to summon Varkahn. * If the player turns in the Amulet to Varkahn to "free" him from the "prison", the player will receive the message "Varkahn has betrayed you". He will transform into an enemy resembling Cultist Elder, having around 500 health and wielding the Cursed Axe of the Ancients. He could be a deadly enemy, so preparing weapons, armor, health potions and bandages are highly recommended. Upon defeated, the player can loot him to retrieve his legendary Axe and the Amulet back, but the player will receive the message "The summoning stone has lost its power". The two stones will disappear from the player's inventory, render it impossible to summon Elissar. Rewards * If you turn the amulet to Elissar: Blade of the Ancients and Elissar's Ring * If you loot Varkahn: Cursed Axe of the Ancients and The Ether Amulet Trivia * It is highly suggested to summon both NPC at the same time, give Varkahn the Amulet, defeat him, retrieve his Axe and the Amulet, and turn in the Amulet to Elissar to receive the most amount of rewards. Category:Quest